


Dame un Beso

by mortytheestallion



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortytheestallion/pseuds/mortytheestallion
Summary: Javier finds a surprise at his local brothel.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Can I get a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Words:1.2k  
> Thank you for reading! Please be kind as this is my first time writing for Narcos and writing smut. Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated.

The brothel was painted in a soft blue hue, and it was as loud as always. A nervous shiver crawled its way down your spine as one of the other girls applied a coat of bright red lipstick to your lips. She smiled in satisfaction and motioned for you to pop your lips so it could dry properly.

You were nervous, it was your first time being in a brothel much less working in one. Your friend Maria had introduced you and pulled a few strings to get you the job. Of course you were grateful, it would pay your bills and help you earn much more than your waitressing job, but you did that out of love. 

“Just remember to breathe and smile,” she said, rubbing your back slowly, “the men know if you don’t enjoy it and I promise you they will tip better if you pretend to.”

You grimaced slightly, trying to place a smile on your face. It was hard on the streets of Columbia with no friends, no family, and no money. You just had to keep the goal in mind, survive.

To say Javier had a shit day was an understatement. Sometimes he wondered if he and Steve were the only competent ones in the agency. The search for Escobar was becoming increasingly difficult, not that it would ever be easy in the first place. But, damn if it wasn’t kicking his ass. 

He lit a cigarette as he got in the car, the only constant in his life. He could've let out a groan at how good the nicotine felt in his system. He needed a stronger release, however, and as though subconsciously he found himself outside of one of Medellín‘s finest. He let out a small sigh, giving his forehead a slight rub. 

“Senor,” the women at the desk greeted him with a smile, “¿Cómo puedo ayudarte esta noche?” How can I help you tonight? 

“Mi habitual,” my usual, Javier had come into the brothel enough times that most of the girls, at least the good ones, knew his name. The one at the front desk was sweet, but Javier didn’t want to deal with the bullshit tonight, just to get in and get out.

“¿Estás seguro?” Are you sure? She raised an eyebrow, “acabamos de tener una cosa bastante joven? Es su primera noche.” We just got a pretty young thing, it 's her first night.

Javier thought he was gonna choke on his cigarette. A million thoughts raced through his head, and he felt his cock twitch in his pants. He could feel bad about it later.

“Si,” Yes. He breathed heavily with lust, as the lady behind the counter moved to take him to the room.

Laying on the bed you smoothed your hair over once more, settling to play with the edge of your robe instead. Most men didn’t like to bother with clothes, Maria had told you, so instead she lent you the robe. 

A knock on the door stilled you, a heavy swallow making its way down your throat and settling a lump in your chest. It opened and one of the most handsome men you’ve ever seen walked in.

He had wavy brown hair and beautiful golden skin gleaming with sweat from the hot Columbian air. 

“Senor,” you stood up from the bed, suddenly feeling a little better, “Quieres una bebida?” Would you like a drink?

“No,” Javier croaked out. He was mentally kicking himself, he had been with plenty of women, why was he suddenly acting like a virgin teenager. 

You approached him slowly, and it seemed as though both of you suddenly didn’t know what to do. You ran a hand along his chest, reaching up to whisper in his ear. 

“Puedes besarme si quieres.” You can kiss me if you want.

That was all it took to snap Javier out of his trance as his lips were on yours, it was desperate , all teeth and tongue, but at the same time it didn’t feel like enough. He began to kiss his way along your jaw, surely leaving marks as he made his way down your neck.

“Should we move this to the bed?” Your voice was breathy with want, and you had accidentally reverted to English, without even knowing if he could understand you.

And yet he had. His hands found their way into your hair and he turned you around and you were face down on the bed. Anticipation rips through your body as his hands trail up your thighs, gathering the edges of your robe as he goes. 

You can feel the warmth pooling in your core, and the thong you have on doesn’t provide much of a barrier to the cool air. He whistles lowly, a small groan making his way out of his throat at the sight before him.

You had to be one of the prettiest girls he’s every seen, fuck, in Columbia. He can feel his cock strained against his pants at the sight before him. You’re practically dripping and all he wants is to slam into you, but you’re turning your neck to face him with those pretty eyes and shame grips him a bit.

He shakes his head a bit before pushing the fabric aside and dragging a digit against your slit earning a moan from you. You’re tight and hot, Javier bites his lip thinking about the way he’s gonna split you in half. 

You push back against his fingers earning a slap on your ass for him. It stings and you cry out, but it quickly turns into pleasure as he soothes his hand over it. 

“Estas lista para mi, pretty girl?,” Are you ready for me, pretty girl? 

You feel yourself clench around his fingers at the nickname and the sound of a zipper cuts through the quiet room before you feel him dragging himself along your slit. 

The moan he lets out drops a wave of arousal, hot and blinding, as he pushes into your soaking entrance, and you bite your lip at the delightful intrusion. Javier curses as he fills you up, hot and tight, almost too big in your tight hole.

Before you know it he chooses an unforgiving pace, fast and hard. You struggle to continue to arch back into him as your climax begins to nip at your body.

“Senor,” you moan out only to be met with a sharp slap on your ass, “Javier,” he corrects you.

You can’t even utter a response as his cock pulses inside you, strong thrusts pushing you deeper into the bed, and with the grip he holds on your hips you’re sure it’ll bruise. You continue to moan and writhe as he continues to wreck you as your climax begins to reach its peak.

“P-please I’m gonna come,” you can’t help how pathetic you sound, but the pleasure shields you, “Come pretty girl,” Javier praises.

His own orgasm isn’t far behind him as your cunt spasms around his cock, so tight he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to pull out. He follows your leave with a few more thrusts before he’s coming undone. 

You feel his hot cum paint the back of your thighs as his plants kisses on your exposed shoulder.

He cleans you up with a towel the brothel provided, slowly trailing his hand up your back before turning you back over.

“Look at me,” he grips your jaw in one hand, “ you don’t work here anymore.”


	2. Toxica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier's relationship with you becomes complicated as an unexpected question provokes unwarranted feelings from him.

“Hola hermosa,” you cringed slightly, braving a smile as you looked up at the agent leaning against your desk, “Can you file this for me sweetheart? And make sure not to misplace it, — mmkay?" You smiled as sweetly as you could muster, biting the inside of your cheek to prevent you from openly grimacing, not only the horrible Spanish, but at the agent who brazenly kept his eyes glued to your chest.

“Anything for you, agent,” you replied, not trying too hard to hide the sarcasm crawling its way up your throat. You felt a little guilty, and ungrateful, as Javier had stuck his neck out to get you this job. Javier had been kind enough to get you a job at the embassy, which luckily for you meant you weren’t going to be homeless after he had practically dragged you out of the brothel. You don't mean to sound bratty, he had been doing his best to make it up to you. He put a down payment on an apartment for you, right next to his, of course, and put you in a position that you had actually enjoyed.

You were initially scared to enter the workforce, not saying being a call girl wasn’t work, but only having one client turned (somewhat) sugar daddy didn’t require much effort on your end either.

You enjoyed being a receptionist, it offered you the social benefits of your previous job without the — less desirable aspects. Javier had also allowed you your space, not forcing you to continue your previous arrangement. It was nice to have a friendly relationship with Javi, Javier. You had to keep reminding yourself that your relationship had drastically changed, as he wasn’t your boss, but definitely held a lot more seniority above you. As you had heard from some of the other girls of the office, he was quite the flirt. However, fraternizing around the office was prohibited as one too many wives had stormed the office to confront their husbands. 

You sighed, leaning to rest your chin against your hand. You could see Javi’s office from your desk, but the blinds were drawn in such a way you couldn’t see in. Maybe that was for the better though, you needed to focus more on building your career and. . .

And. . . 

And one of the most handsome men you’ve ever seen storms through the office to your desk, roughly placing his palms against it’s edge.  
You sat back abruptly, eyes wide. You couldn’t help but let your eyes lower to his toned arms, the sleeves a little too tight, his arms naturally flexing as he leaned towards you. Your eyes snapped back up, heat creeping up your neck as you realize you hadn’t been listening. 

“Lo siento, señor,” you look back up at him through your lashes, definitely flirting more than you’re allowed to, “can you repeat that?” He squints a little bit, and you regret your blatant thirsting, but honestly who can blame you? This man was built by God and sent to make you confess your sins. 

“Where’s Peña’s office?” There's a sharp edge to his voice that sends a bolt of heat right down to your core, which makes your current situation even worse. Not wanting to anger him further, although the thought of him angrily bending you over your desk flashes across your mind, you point to the closed door to you left. He thanks you with a nod and what looks to be an attempt at a smile. It was cute and makes your thighs squeeze together deliciously, and you try to ignore it as you attempt to return your attention back to stacks of files that plague your desk.

The files strewn across your desk read back to you as though they were in a foreign language, you're too distracted to even try to think about them. You knit your brows together and begin to chew on you pen finally being able to do your work — a loud crash rings confined through the next office over. Your head snaps up so fast you think you’ve given yourself whiplash.

It’s the officer before and you can see Javier and his partner standing defensively opposite him. The room was too insulated to make out what they were saying, but judging by the hand gestures it wasn’t all peaches and cream. You all but threw yourself back down into the files and the door flew open, revealing the officer stalking out of the door way.

Javier called after him and you were finally able to place a name to the stunning face, Carrillo.  
-  
Javier sighed as he sat back in his chair, somewhat defeated. The search for Escobar seemed to be coming to a halt, and the altercation with Carrillo had left a sour taste in his mouth.  
It was worth it, however, for all the glances he was able to sneak at your desk the entire day. He lit a cigarette and grabbed his coat making his way to wear you where hunched over, furiously scribbling on a random case file. 

“Hola bo —,” his voice caught in his throat, he wasn’t allowed to call you pet names at work. Sure, he did it with other women around the office, but you were different. His superiors had warned him that because of your inexperience, you were on thinner ice than the rest of the new hires, and he wanted to ensure your safety and security. He covered his slip-up with a cough, and picked up the nearest file to distract himself from your shirt, your shirt who’s collar hung criminally low.You smiled back up at him tiredly, reaching behind you for your purse. Seeing as you were neighbors now, Javier had taken it upon himself to drive you to work, claiming it only made sense living next to each other. No other reason. 

The walk down to the car is quiet, Javier continues to take long drags of his cigarette. He still seemed wary of you, and you frowned thinking about it. You had somewhat talked everything out, to make sure you could work alongside each other.You gave him a tired smile and a squeeze on the shoulder as he held the door open for you, sliding in and almost moaning at the release of pressure off of your feet.

“How was your day?” Javier felt like a school boy, making uncomfortable small talk to a pretty girl, despite having been intimate with you just a few weeks prior.

“It was good!” You chirped back, you were still thinking about your encounter with officer Carrillo from earlier in the day. It had left you in a dreamlike state, which did not go unnoticed by Javier.  
Javier felt his entire body tense as you asked him the following question:

“Who is Carrillo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! I hope it's not too slow or confusing, I promise it'll get better and make more sense as we go along :) comments are always appreciated!


End file.
